


Roof-Top Party

by Goodnightwife



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bad day turned good, surprise party for two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: You day goes from bad to worse until Tony steps in and changes your world.





	Roof-Top Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, @goodnightwife.
> 
> Image made the amazing @theechantedgalleryofstories on Tumblr!

 

If someone made a list of bad days, your day would be very near the top. Probably not the very top, that place was reserved for natural disasters and diseases, but close to the top. Everything that could have gone wrong had gone very wrong. Things that should have been easy, like starting the car, didn’t happen at all. Work had been terrible; people had been rude enough to make you want to cry, drink, or both; you got caught in the cold rain; and to top it all off, you had to rush home and get ready for a party your boyfriend was throwing. Being in a relationship with Tony Stark came with its own set of problems, but there some perks also. Normally a party was a perk but not today.

Tony had called you around lunchtime to confirm that you were still coming and after you said yes all hell had broken lose, you tried to explain your horrible day to him but there just wasn’t time to go into details. And so there you were, rushing back to Tony’s apartment in the Avenger’s Tower to get ready for this party. The security knows you, so at least you don’t get stopped at the door (something you wouldn’t have been shocked about given the day you’re having). The elevator ride is only a few seconds, but you try to use them to catch your breath and somehow get a smile on your face. Tony was going to want to you to help him schmooze tonight at the party.

The doors opened on Tony’s floor, nearly the top of the building, to reveal an empty apartment and you take a calming breath. You had hoped no one would be there, but were ready with a fake smile just in case. Heading into the bedroom, you shed your work clothes, tie your hair back, and step into a gloriously hot shower. Tony’s shower was huge with a stone bench on either end and jets that shoot out at just about an angle you could imagine. You take advantage of all these things and exit the shower with your muscles much more relaxed. Back in the bedroom, you find that the tight black dress you had originally planned on wearing was gone, replaced by a long cream colored one that you haven’t seen before. Tony’s doing of course. On top of the dress, a note simply read, “On the roof when you’re ready.”

Once your hair and makeup are done to party standards, you try the dress on. It first perfectly of course, FRIDAY always gets measurements correct. You have to admit, this dress is a lot more comfortable than the one you had chosen. Instead of a cocktail style dress, this one was long enough to brush against your ankles, with a slit all the way up to above your knee. It was sleek and sleeveless. He hadn’t left shoes out for you, but you find a pair of heels in the closet that will work just fine.

Doing one final check, you’re ready to go. Stepping into the elevator, you take the short ride to the roof, pulling your lips back in a smile that you’re sure looks real enough to strangers. Stepping out onto the roof though, you’re surprised to find the total lack of a party. Instead, there’s a small gazebo surrounded by twinkling lights in the middle of the roof. There are sheer curtains hanging down from all sides so that you cannot see inside, but you can hear soft music playing. Stepping out into the chill of the early night, you walk toward the gazebo, wondering just what Tony was up to. Pushing aside a curtain, you step on the carpeted floor and into the warmth that two well-placed heaters provide.

Standing in the middle of the empty gazebo, you jumped at the sound of a soft voice.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Tony had silently stepped in behind you.

“Well, you picked the dress,” you smiled to see him dressed sharply in a black tux. He always did look amazing in a tux.

“Yes, well, the dress is nice too,” he smirked. “Those shoes, though, you should probably just take those off.”

“What’s all this, Tony?” you smiled and kicked your heels to the side, bringing you down to make you shorter than him. “I thought you had a party scheduled tonight.”

“I do,” he stepped forward to kiss you on the lips, full, soft, and chaste. “The party is for you and it’s somewhat more… intimate than I originally stated.” His hand went to your waist and he pulled you close, beginning to sway to the music.

“Oh, more intimate, you say?” you let him lead you to slow dance in the middle of the gazebo.

“Yes, well, when we spoke at lunch you seemed stressed and I wanted to give you a party that you would actually enjoy. I know you don’t like the crowds at a typical Stark extravaganza,” he slowly dipped you in time with the music.

“Wow,” your eyebrows rose in surprise. “I’m a little shocked but I’m very thankful Tony. This is much more my speed tonight.”

“Also, I have a selfish motivation,” he continued dancing but cupped your face with one hand and looked deep into your eyes. “I don’t feel like sharing you tonight.” You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. Your lips meet his in a slow passionate burn as your tongue sweeps his lazily, drawing out a soft moan as his arms tighten around your waist.

“Wait,” he pulled back, leaving his forehead against yours as he takes a breath. “Before you get me all riled up, I have something for you.”

“For me? Tony, you’ve already given me so much-“

“Hush, woman, you can’t talk me out of this.” Tony Stark, ever the confident sass-monster, stole your breath as he dropped to one knee and held out a ring that probably cost more than your car.

“Y/N Y/L/N, I’m totally and completely in love with you. I can’t imagine going through any more of this life without you as my wife. You know the risks of what I do and you know me better than anyone else in the world, and I’m asking you to marry me anyway. I can’t promise a perfect ride, I can only promise to love you as long as I’m breathing.”

Your place a hand over your heart to keep it from beating out of your chest and with a tear in your eye, you reply, “Yes! Yes!”

Tony slipped the ring on your finger and took both of your hands in his as he stood and pulled you into his arms and just held you.

“I was ready for you to say no,” he whispered in confession.

“Why?” you pulled back from his hug to look up into his face. His dark brown eyes swam with tears as he stared down at you, pulling at your heart.

“Because, well, I know me and I know what I’m asking you to put up with. It’s a lot and I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had said no.”

“Now you listen to me, Tony Stark,” you cup both side of his face, making sure you had his complete attention. “I love you. I’m choosing you of my own free will. You can’t make me do anything I don’t want to do. You can’t buy me and now you can’t get rid of me. I’m here to stay. I see who you are and you are a good man. You have a generous heart and want to always to be better. How could I help but fall in love with you?”

You pull him back into a slow dance, wrapping your arms around his neck as he buries his face into your neck.

“Besides,” you smirk, “the real chore here is putting up with your friends!”

He laughs and picks his head up, “That’s no joke! Steve and Sam will never let me live it down that I cried when you said yes.”

“We will keep that our little secret.” Smiling, you continue to dance with the love of your life.

 

Outside the gazebo, Steve silently passed a ten-dollar bill to Sam.

“Told you he would cry.” Sam whispered as the elevator doors closed behind them.

 


End file.
